mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery
Season one Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Spike wants to stay with Rarity S1E20.png|Suited For Success Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike's Rarity T-shirt S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Infant Spike S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike with the ruined book S1E24.Png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Spike with a book S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Spike worried S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess By hatred S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity whatever S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|It's About Time Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spike Photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Spike alarmed S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png|Magic Duel Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike with a helmet S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Applejack "no reason to fret" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Spike with Twilight's bag EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight and Spike in Empire bedroom EG.png Spike holding a pillow EG.png Twilight is worried EG.png Twilight "now that I'm a princess" EG.png Spike "that would be awesome!" EG.png|"That would be... awesome!" Twilight "no it would not!" EG.png Twilight "this crown and these wings" EG.png|Spike surprised- Twilight doesn't have confidence in herself?! Spike reassures Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike "big day tomorrow" EG.png Spike falls asleep EG.png Spike in bed one eye open EG.png|Spike can't sleep... the reason why is off-screen. Spike sleeping soundly EG.png Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png Spike jerks awake EG.png|Intruder alert! Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Twilight and Spike hearing Sunset's story EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png|Spike holding the fake Element of Magic. Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png|Spike, thinking: "I can't let Twilight go through this alone! She's like my big sister!" Spike follows Twilight through the mirror EG.png|Hang on, Twilight- Spike's a-coming! Spike joins Twilight 1 EG.png Spike joins Twilight 2 EG.png Spike spins through the vortex EG.png|Spike doesn't like getting stretched! Spike as a dog EG.png|I'm a... dog? What the... Twilight looking at her hands EG.png Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png|Jeez, Twilight- I know this is a lot to take in at once, but come on! Spike scratches himself EG.png Twilight hyperventilating EG.png Twilight on all fours EG.png Spike "like you, only not you" EG.png|"Like you... only not you. Your muzzle's really small". Spike covers Twilight's mouth EG.png|"Are you gonna scream again?" Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png Twilight and Spike outside the 'castle' EG.png Twilight running like a pony EG.png Twilight and Spike getting strange looks EG.png Twilight embarrassed EG.png Twilight trying to keep balance EG.png Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|"Look on the bright side- you don't have those pesky wings to worry about any more". Twilight glares at Spike EG.png|Twilight- "You're not helping, Spike". Spike- "Sorry". Twilight and Spike enter the school EG.png Twilight and Spike in empty hallway EG.png Twilight and Spike looking at 'artifacts' EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Spike "I don't think this is a castle" EG.png|"I don't think this is a castle". Twilight walking nervously through hallway EG.png Spike worried face EG.png|Spike's just as scared of this new reality as Twilight is. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Twilight observes eco kids EG.png Twilight "I don't get these funny clothes" EG.png Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike puzzled EG.png Twilight "what a strange new world" EG.png Spike growls angrily EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight Sparkle introduces herself EG.png Human Fluttershy point of view EG.png Fluttershy meets Spike EG.png|Very first episode reference much? Fluttershy and Spike "he's so cute!" EG.png Fluttershy feeds Spike a dog biscuit EG.png Spike eats dog biscuit EG.png Fluttershy confused EG.png|Spike: "Twilight- ix-nay on the 'My dog can' alk-tay!" Nervous Spike and Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy tells Twilight about the crown EG.png Fluttershy petting Spike's head EG.png Fluttershy "third door on your left" EG.png Twilight and Spike "pets on school grounds" EG.png Twilight talking to Spike EG.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png Twilight biting lip EG.png Determined Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight "I have no idea!" EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|Spike applying some mental correction to Twilight. Don't worry- it won't hurt. Twilight and Spike enter the gym EG.png Twilight and Spike hear "incoming!" EG.png Twilight and Spike falling streamers EG.png Pinkie Pie inflating yellow balloon EG.png Spike playing with a balloon EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Pinkie Pie bouncing on large balloon EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset "and her little dog too" EG.png Twilight "it's MY crown" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Spike "is that a threat?" EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset "the first thing about fitting in" EG.png Depressed Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike "do some research" EG.png Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Twilight holding book in her mouth EG.png Twilight thrown back EG.png|Spike watches technology harm Twilight. Spike has an idea EG.png Twilight and Spike bed of books EG.png Twilight sits on bed of books EG.png Twilight and Spike "it's perfect" EG.png Spike cute panting EG.png Twilight scratches Spike's head EG.png Spike excited "there's a Rarity here?!" EG.png Spike concerned "not so much" EG.png Twilight and Spike library nighttime EG.png Twilight holding Spike close EG.png Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png Twilight tells Spike to get in the bag EG.png Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Twilight Sparkle hopeful grin EG.png Students laughing at Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike worried wondering EG.png Twilight walking past students EG.png Twilight and Spike arm yank EG.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity rifling through her bag EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Twilight in Rarity's disguise EG.png Rarity pokes Spike's nose EG.png|Spike doesn't care what Rarity looks like in any dimension- he still loves her! Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png Rarity and Spike "so adorable" EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Spike ducks inside Twilight's bag EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Spike in love EG.png|Oh, Spike... you little Romeo, you! Spike starting the music EG.png Spike sitting in Twilight's bag EG.png Twilight slinks to the floor EG.png Spike tell them the truth EG.png Twilight and Spike in the mirror EG.png Twilight petting Spike EG.png Spike jaw hanging open EG.png Spike speaks "pretty much spot-on" EG.png|"Nope- she's pretty much spot on". Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Spike actually a fire-breathing dragon EG.png|"I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Spike sitting next to Rarity EG.png Spike "maybe later" EG.png Spike "see? told you" EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Twilight "if we work together" EG.png Twilight carrying brooms EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Spike in front of a mirror EG.png Spike trying on a mustache EG.png Spike trying on another mustache EG.png Twilight admiring her friends' new fashion EG.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight making her choice EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Spike licking Twilight's face EG.png Twilight holding arms out EG.png Twilight hugging Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike looking in the crater EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Annoyed Spike "seriously?" EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png|I think Spike's enjoying Rarity's love a little too much. Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Princess Twilight and winking Spike EG.png Spike pops through the portal EG.png Twilight and Spike returned home EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight and Spike "how did you know?" EG.png|Even Spike is scared by Pinkie's seemingly omnipotent knowledge. Bashful Twilight and Spike EG.png Princess Twilight holding Spike close EG.png Season four Spike talking in his sleep S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Spike shocked S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Spike trembling under couch S04E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Spike grinning S4E06.png|Power Ponies Spike writing in friendship journal S4E07.png|Bats! Spike grabbing a bag in the pile S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Twilight and Spike worried S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Spike 'she can come this weekend!' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Spike looking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Spike cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Spike at the door S4E15.png|Twilight Time Spike excited grin S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Spike "I think your sisters" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spike as a director S4E21.png|Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Spike holding new comic S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike looks at the book S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png|Equestria Games Spike strutting through the Empire S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Spike goes back to sleep S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Perfect Day for Fun Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Spike imitating fanfare EG2.png Spike shouting "the Princess of Friendship!" EG2.png Fluttershy hugging puppy Spike in the cafeteria EG2.png Spike whispering to Twilight EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Twilight nearly trips over EG2.png Twilight waving goodbye EG2.png Twilight with a nervous look on her face EG2.png Twilight smiles nervously at Spike EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Sunset holding Spike EG2.png Twilight Sparkle nuzzling Spike EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png Miscellaneous Spike (from Hubworld's initial web page).png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Canterlot Castle Spike 4.png Canterlot Castle Spike 5.png Canterlot Castle Spike 6.png Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Meet Spike. spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Spike "Ambition" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Spike motivational poster Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Equestria Games EW promotional.jpg The Fall of Sunset Shimmer tasks.png S5 animatic 48 Spike ''It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!.png|Spike in a drawing. Category:Character gallery pages